Support is requested for long term development and expansion of a national resource for research on aging. Project goals are to provide researchers with access to required empirical data, analytical tools of statistics and mathematics, consultation and assistance in the use of data and related tools, and requisite computer and technical capabilities and expertise. The project builds upon the resources and facilities of the Inter-university Consortium for Political and Social Research and the Institute of Gerontology at the University of Michigan and upon five years prior development work primarily directed to research in the behavioral and social sciences. It is now proposed both to maintain and expand research resources for these areas of inquiry and to extend and broaden these resources in support of research into the interaction of biosocial factors in aging. Thus further project goals include contribution to methodological development in the field of aging, greater research integration across the various fields of inquiry concerned with aging, and research stimulation. In the broadest sense, the goal of the project is to develop for the field a research resource analogous to the facilities--the national laboratories, particle accelerators, and the telescopes--that support research in the physical, medical and natural sciences.